troli cinta
by esspadass
Summary: troli mereka beradu tanpa diduga dan sebuah percakapan terjalin [ eijirou x ochako, au! ]


**disclaimer:** boku no hero academia © kouhei horikoshi

kirishima eijirou x uraraka ochako

romance || probaby ooc || plotless story || alternative universe! ||suka-suka aja || judul yang alay karena... why not wkwkwk /blender

 **troli cinta**

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini. semua chara di sini adalah milik kouhei-sensei_

* * *

Troli mereka beradu di sebuah _supermarket_ ketika keduanya hendak mengambil daging sapi kalengan di atas rak. Eijirou dan Ochako sama-sama terkejut dan bersamaan menarik tangan mereka yang menjulur ke atas. Keduanya mundur, merenggangkan besi troli dan sama-sama tersenyum. Ochako hampir saja tersandung oleh sepatunya sendiri jika saja tangannya tidak sigap menumpukkan tenaga kuat pada pegangan trolinya.

 _Shit_. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sepertinya troli-ku telah berbuat nakal pada trolimu,"ucap Eijirou, bercanda. Ochako tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa mereka ingin berkenalan," jawab gadis tersebut malu-malu. Eijirou memberi kode menggunakan raut muka dan gerakan kepalanya.

"Kulihat kau juga sedang mengincar sekaleng daging kornet ini?" Pria itu meletakkan kalengan daging berwarna merah ke dalam trolinya dan juga menyerahkan satu pada Ochako. Gadis itu menggeleng sembari mengacungkan dua jari. Ia tidak mencoba menggoda atau menyuruh. Hanya memberi pernyataan.

"Oh. Dua?"

"Yepp. Aku senang menabung makanan, kau tahu. Ada suatu waktu kita merasa tidak mau melakukan apapun seperti keluar rumah untuk belanja atau mencuci mobil tua yang dua minggu dibiarkan mencoklat. Terima kasih, Kirishima-kun,"

"Kurasa aku bisa mengikuti pola pikir milikmu. Sama-sama, Uraraka," Eijirou berkata seolah mengingat letak kunci apartemen yang ia lupakan dan mengambil satu kaleng daging kornet lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka kembali tertawa dengan Ochako yang tidak percaya kalau Eijirou akan mengikuti idenya. Seorang pria tua berkata kasar bahwa Ochako dan Eijirou menghalangi jalan dan mereka benar-benar tidak sopan telah membiarkan tulang keropos milik pak tua itu menunggu untuk beberapa menit dalam keadaan berdiri. Eijirou membungkuk sedikit lalu meminta maaf kemudian berjalan, menjauhi rak makanan kaleng, berada di belakang Ochako.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyebalkan saat kau tua nanti, Kirishima-kun," Ochako berceletuk, melirik ke belakang dan melihat pria tua yang tadi memarahi mereka. Pria itu tidak benar-benar tua. _Well_ , setidaknya ia belum bungkuk dan terlihat masih segar.

"Akan kucatat dalam otakku,"jawab Eijirou kalem.

"Aku tidak tahu akan bertemu denganmu di sini," Ochako mengambil satu _jar_ selai rasa kacang dan blueberry. Ia melihat harga dan menimang-nimang lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil rasa kacang saja. Eijirou tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis itu lalu mengambil dua buah mentega.

"Aku tidak akan memakai _jeans_ belel jelek ini jika tahu kita akan bertemu," ujar Eijirou sedikit berdeham. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang memutuskan untuk memakai kembali celana yang sudah tiga hari ia pakai alih-alih memasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia berjanji untuk memakai celana tidak lebih dari sehari mulai dari sekarang.

Ochako menatap celana pria tersebut yang berwarna pias dan longgar. Meski begitu, Eijirou tetap terlihat keren dan kaus ketat berwarna putih yang membungkus badan tegapnya benar-benar bisa membuat para wanita kepanasan—atau dalam kasus ini, Ochako sendiri.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun dengan _jeans_ mu, Kirishima-kun. Robek di bagian lutut kurasa itu adalah sebuah model zaman sekarang," Gadis tersebut sejujurnya tidak percaya diri karena ia tidak memoles bibirnya dengan _lipstick_. Ia pasti terlihat sangat pucat dan tidak segar, tentu tidak enak dipandang. Ugh.

Eijirou menunduk, terkekeh. Pria tersebut mengambil kopi hitam dalam sebuah _jar_ beling lengkap dengan krimernya. Ochako berkata bahwa ia juga suka dengan kopi, tetapi harus pensiun di usia dua puluh karena lambungnya bermasalah.

"Aku bisa minum lima gelas dalam sehari—"

"…dulu saat zaman kuliah—lima tahun yang lalu," tambahnya.

Eijirou tertohok. "Kau memanen apa yang kau tuai, Uraraka,"

"Aku tahu,"jawabnya sedih. Eijirou tidak bermaksud membuatnya murung. Pria itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya, mencari pengalihan.

"Hei. Aku tahu kedai kopi langganan di daerah Sapporo, sekitar sepuluh menit dari kantor. Disana ada beberapa macam kopi yang tidak akan membuat perut kembung. Kuajak kalau kita libur nanti," Eijirou berkata dengan semangat. Besok Senin dan akhir pekan masih lama.

"Traktir?" Ochako tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja," Paru-paru Eijirou seakan kembang kempis.

Mereka berjalan menuju _grocery_ dan memilih-milih sayuran. Ochako mengambil bayam dan bawang bombay, juga satu kotak brokoli. Eijirou memasukkan sebuah kol berukuran medium, jagung dan cabai hijau segar. Tidak ada yang membahas tentang mereka yang kini berjalan beriringan dan belanja bersama. Keduanya sama-sama tidak keberatan atau memang itu yang mereka inginkan. Jari mereka bersentuhan saat hendak meraih sekotak rasberry di rak. Eijirou menarik lengannya lebih dulu dan mengambil rasberry lain.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengan buah pink ini, Uraraka?" Eijirou mengacungkan sekotak rasberry. Lagu dari The Owl terputar menyelimuti super market. Ochako menyukai musik mereka. Terasa santai dan ceria. Gadis itu menjawab cepat tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kucampur dengan _oatmeal_ atau kujadikan saus manis bersama blueberry. Itu benar-benar lezat, kau harus mencobanya," Gadis itu mengambil lagi sekotak blueberry berukuran kecil, melihatnya dengan teliti takut-takut ada ulat yang nongkrong.

Eijirou menggidik ngeri. Ibunya dulu sangat senang dengan _oatmeal_ untuk diet dan ketika dia mencobanya, Eijirou ingin muntah. Dia tidak pernah suka _oatmeal_ , dan dicampur susu _plain_ hanya membuatnya semakin terasa buruk. Ochako berkata bahwa dia akan membuat keajaiban dengan _oatmeal_ terenak agar Eijirou menarik kata-katanya. Pria itu dengan senang hati menjawab bahwa dia sangat menantikannya.

"Aku campur dengan nasi goreng atau _pancake_ ,"ujar Eijirou. Ochako terkejut membulatkan matanya yang bundar.

"Aku memang pernah melihatnya di TV, tapi ... serius? Nasi goreng? Apa itu enak?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita barter resep? Kau dan _oatmeal_ rasberrymu, aku dan nasi gorengku?" Pria itu berjalan pelan, berkata dengan nada percaya diri. Ochako mendorong trolinya, seorang ibu-ibu mendesak ke sisi Ochako sehingga membuat gadis itu kewalahan. Eijirou menarik bahunya, merapatkan diri dengannya.

"Wow, kasar sekali,"cetus Ochako agak kesal. Dia baru menyadari kalau tubuh mereka sekarang merapat erat dan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Eijirou melepaskan tangannya dan berdeham kikuk.

" _The power_ of ibu-ibu,"

Ochako tergelak. "Ibuku tidak begitu,"

Eijirou ingin tertawa melihat Ochako yang menolak mentah-mentah untuk menyamakan seluruh ibu di dunia akan seperti itu. Bukan maksud Eijirou untuk menyama ratakan kaum keturunan Hawa tersebut.

"Siapa tahu kau juga menjadi seperti itu kelak?"goda pria itu. Ochako bergidik.

" _No, thanks_. Aku akan berbelanja dengan baik bersama anak-anakku dan suamiku di akhir pekan. Kami akan mendiskusikan apa yang harus dibeli serta apa yang harus ditinggalkan. Dan akan kupastikan mereka tidak melakukan aksi serobot-serobot tidak sopan. Ayahnya akan bersikap tegas dan aku juga demikian," Jawabnya. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tersadar dan merasa malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Pipinya memerah sampai telinga.

"M-maksudku...oh tuhan, kenapa aku membicarakan hal seperti itu," Ochako menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangan. Dia tidak mau membuat Eijirou berpikiran macam-macam mengenai dirinya dan mimpinya.

 _Ya tuhan, memalukan sekaliii._ Jerit Ochako di dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita berdua berbelanja bersama anak-anak kita. Menyenangkan bukan?" Timpal Eijirou dengan kalem dan tersenyum. Ochako menengadah dan memastikan jika telinganya baik-baik saja. Pria berambut merah itu berjalan mendahului gadis berambut coklat itu. Telinganya juga memerah.

 _Kita berdua?_ _Anak-anak kita?_

 _Air conditioner_ _supermarket_ bekerja dengan baik dan Ochako benar-benar merasa mendidih sekarang.

 **~oOo~**

January, 09 2018


End file.
